The present invention relates to a machine for producing an endless filter rod, and more particularly to filter rod combining and making machinery that includes a multi-section garniture and multiple garniture belts for delivering filter paper with filter components thereon through the garniture sections along a linear path.
Filter rods for making individual cigarette filters are produced by pulling paper axially down a fluted rail or garniture. As the paper is pulled through the garniture a series of folders, adhesive application systems, and heaters and/or cooling systems form the paper around the filter components and seal the paper to produce the finished filter rod. Ultimately the cigarette filter rods are cut at selected locations along their length to form individual cigarette filters, and such individual filters are attached to tobacco rods by tipping paper, as is well known in the art. Paper is pulled through the garniture by a single endless garniture belt which is driven by a rotating drum. As the paper enters the garniture, filter material such as cellulose acetate tow and/or other components such as carbon granules are deposited on the paper.
The garniture belt is driven by the machine in such a way that the paper speed matches the delivery of the filter material and/or other components. Various paper forming operations, insertion stations to add additional filtering materials, filter rod inspection, and the like occur during the rod forming process in the garniture. These operations result in the need to increase the length of the machine and separate the garniture into multiple sections. This increase in machine length and separation of the garniture into spaced apart sections increases the length of the garniture belt. Garniture belts are currently available in lengths up to 7 meters. However, these longer belts are difficult to run due to excessive stretch and side movement or wander of the belt.